The Doctors
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Follow the lives of these Doctors as they try and be the best they can.  STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Albuquerque Medical is one of the best hospitals in the state with some of the best doctors/ Nurses.

_Troy Bolton- _**_Neurosurgeon_**

**_Gabriella Montez-Pediatrician_**

**_Chad Danforth- Plastic Surgeon_**

**_Taylor McKessie- Neurosurgeon_**

**_Sharpay Evans- Head Nurse_**

**_Zeke Baylor-_** _Cardiologists_

AM is not only the best hospital but it is also one of the best teaching hospitals.

"_Alright James what do you think we should do with Mrs. Johnsons?"_

"_Um take a CT Scan."_

"_Very Good get on it."_

Not only are the best Doctors but also the best of friends

"_Hey guys do you remember how much fun we had in High School."_

"_The best 4 years of our lives."_

Follow their lives as they go through

FAMILY

"_DADDY, MOMMY"_

ENAGAGEMENT

"_Girls I'm getting married!"_

SURPRISES

"_CHRISSY!"_

"_GABBY!"_

AND ALL THE TOUGH HOURS OF BEING DOCTORS

"_Babe time to get up"_

"_But it's 5:30"_

"_Yeah and our beepers won't shut up"_

FOLLOW THEIR LIVES IN

_**THE DOCTORS**_

**There you have it. This story has been in my head for about 3 months. Tell me what you think about it. First Chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

A 26 year old Troy Bolton was lying in his bed as the sun shined brightly through his room. He groaned as the sun hit his eyes and he opened them and smiled when he saw his beautiful 26 year old wife sleeping peacefully. Gabriella Bolton had become a Bolton 5 years ago and the two couldn't be happier. The two have known each other since they were 7, when they met in the park. Troy was playing with his basketball and hit Gabriella by accident and they have been friends ever since. Once they hit the age of 16 the two started to grow feelings for each other but pushed them aside. But once they were in their junior year those feelings came out and the two got together and at the age of 21 got married on June 23.

Troy just smiled as he looked at his wife and rubbed some of her hair out of her face. He kissed her head and then looked at her as she started to stir.

"Good Morning beautiful." Troy said with a smile.

"Good Morning handsome." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"Mm can't we just stay in the house today?" Troy said once they pulled back.

"Babe we can't do that. We've been gone for two weeks." Gabriella said with a giggle.

The two worked at Albuquerque Medical which happens to be the best on the city. Troy is one of the top neurosurgeons as Gabriella is the top pediatrician. Everyone always thought they would be either a lawyer or basketball player so when they found out that they were going to be doctors, they were shocked but proud.

"Well than one more day won't hurt them." Troy said as he tried to kiss her but she turned the other way.

"Yeah well that's the price of being a doctor." Gabriella said as she got up and walked to her side of the closet.

As she was looking for something to wear, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Well since I don't know when the next time we're going to get alone how about we go get a shower ready." Troy said as he started to kiss her neck.

"I don't think so wildcat, sorry." Gabriella said as she walked out of his grasp.

"Why." Troy said as he whined.

"Because if that happens then we'll both be late." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Now I'm going to go get ready while you go and check on Brooke and then get ready." Troy said as she kissed him and then left.

All Troy did was smile and shake his head as he went to go do as he was told. Troy walked down the hall into the princess theme room to find his 2 year old daughter asleep. Troy just smiled as he walked on the side of her bed to wake her up. Brooklyn Nicole Bolton was born on July 24 and when the two found out that they were having a baby they were super excited. Brooke looked like both her parents with Gabriella's hair and smile and Troy's eyes. She loved both shopping and basketball and to sing like both her parents.

"Baby girl time to wake up." Troy said.

"Mm daddy." Brooke said as she rolled over to face him.

"Yeah baby time to get up."

"NO!" Brooke said as Troy chuckled. When it came to sleeping Brooke was just like both of her parents.

"I know sweetie but you're going to Nana and Papa's house. Maybe they'll take you shopping."

"I'm up" Brooke said as she jumped up out of bed.

"I knew that'll get you up." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Troy said as he took her and got her bath ready and then put on her pink and green outfit that she got for her birthday.

"See all done." Troy said a she kissed her cheek.

"Well don't you look cute." Both Brooke and Troy turned to see Gabriella leaning against the wall.

"Mommy!" Brooke said as she ran to her so Gabriella could pick her up.

"Hey baby, Daddy dressed you nice."

"Yeah he said that Nana and Papa might twke me shwpping." Brooke said with a giggle.

"That's true. Now how about we let daddy get dressed while we make breakfast." Gabriella said as Brooke nodded and waved at Troy as her and Gabriella went downstairs.

"So are my girls ready to go?" Troy asked as he came downstairs dressed, to his both his girls at the table.

"Yeah let's go princess." Gabriella said as Brooke ran to get her stuff and the family got into their car.

The 3 drove to Gabriella's parent's house who still happen to lived in Gabriella's childhood home which was 2 blocks from Troy's old home. Once they pulled up and Gabriella got Brooke out of her car seat, she ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Whoa slow down sport." Troy said as him and Gabriella walked up to the house.

"Well if it isn't double B." Greg said as he opened the door and looked at Brooke.

"Papa!" Brooke said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey" Greg said as he laughed. "Did you miss your grandma and me?"

"Yeah." Brooke said as she nodded.

"Hey daddy." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

'Hey baby girl. How you two doing today?" Greg said as he let them in.

"Good thanks." Troy said.

"Where's mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Right here." Inez said as she walked into the room.

"Nana!" Brooke said as she ran to her.

"There's my girl. Did you have on the trip?" Inez said as she hugged her.

"Yeah." Brooke said with a smile.

"So you two ready to go back to work?" Greg asked the two.

"No." Troy said as they all laughed.

"He's been like this since this morning." Gabriella said as Troy glared at her.

"Don't worry Troy, you never know you two might get another vacation." Inez said.

"Yeah I'd like to see that happen. When it comes to be doctors, you never know." Troy said as they all shook their heads.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy and Gabriella had pulled up to Albuquerque Medical and as they walked inside they waved at their co-workers. To them this hospital was just like East High, seeing as they are were popular in High School it's kinda the same way now.

"Well if it isn't my two best residents." Troy and Gabriella heard a voice say and they turned around to see their chief, Chief Johnson standing behind them.

"Hey Chief." Both said with smiles.

"So how was the vacation?"

"It was great, thanks again for the time off chief." Gabriella said.

"Ah anything for you two."

"Aww chief did you miss us." Troy said with a smirk.

"Um your wife maybe, you I don't think so." Chief said.

"Ouch. Chief that hurt." Troy said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Gabriella remind me why you are with him." He said as Gabriella shrugged.

"He was charming and I fell for it." Gabriella said as Troy smirk.

"If you say so. Just get to your runs; your interns will be happy that you two are back." The chief said as he walked away.

"I bet they will." Troy said as Gabriella giggled and then they walked into the changing rooms.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he walked in the male changing room to see his friends, Zeke Baylor who happens to be one of the top Cardiologists and Chad Danforth who happens to be one of the top **Plastic Surgeon. **

**"Hey look who's back." Chad said as he they did their handshake.**

**"What's up man?" Zeke said as he did the same. **

**"So what's been going on here?" Troy said as he started to get changed. **

**"Nothing much some of the same old stuff." Zeke said.**

**"What about you, how was the vacation?" Chad asked. **

**"Great. I got some very much needed rest well as much as I could with a 2 year old." Troy said as they all laughed.**

**"Girls!" Gabriella said as she walked in and saw her friends, Taylor Danforth who happens to be the other top** neurosurgeons** and Sharpay Evans the head nurse. **

**"Gabriella!" They said as they ran to hug her.**

**"OMG we haven't seen you in 2 weeks." Sharpay said. **

**"Yeah I know." Gabriella said with a giggle. **

**"So how was Disney World?" Taylor asked as the three got changed.**

**"Great but I think Troy had more fun than Brooke." Gabriella said as they all laughed.**

**"It's Disney, who wouldn't have fun." Taylor said.**

**"So how was it here with us gone?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Well for the chief likeness the guys stop getting on his nerves since Troy was gone." Sharpay said. **

**"I think since he's back they won't." Gabriella said as they all nodded.**

**"You know the chief keeps asking me why I chose Troy." Gabriella said.**

**"The same reason we chose Zeke and Chad; they charmed us." Sharpay said as they all laughed. **

**You see Taylor and Chad got together about a year after Troyella while Zeke and Sharpay have known each other since they were younger like the others but they got together 5 years ago. Chad and Taylor got married about 3 years ago and have a 1 year old son named Tyler but he is only 3 months younger than Brooke.**

**"Well girls lets get back to work. The fabulous life of a doctor waits." Taylor said as the girls laughed and went to their job. **

**There you guys go. Please review and tell me how you guys like it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"There's my little sis." Chad said as he picked Gabriella up from behind making her squeal. The guys had just met up with the girls at the nurses station, which is Sharpay's area but also where they get their assignments for the day.

"Chad put me down!" Gabriella said giggling as Chad did as he was told.

"You know I hate when you do that." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"I know which is why I do it." Chad said as they all shook their heads.

"Okay babe can you please give us our cases before Chad does something else." Zeke said to Sharpay.

"Yeah." Sharpay said as she went to get their cases.

"Okay they go to Taylor, Troy and Zeke." She said, passing them three files.

"And these go to Ella and Chad." Sharpay said giving them four files.

"Man how did we end up with an extra file." Chad said pouting.

"Because this one is for the both of you." Sharpay said.

"Wow if they need the both of you then it must be big." Taylor said.

"Or they might just need Gabby to watch Chad because the chief doesn't trust him." Troy said as they all laughed as Chad glared at them.

"Come on guys; let's go before the chief flips." Gabriella said as they all went their own ways.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Did you hear that Troy and Gabriella are back?" Jonathon, one of Troy's interns said.

"Yeah man, it's going to be great having them back." Eric, one of Gabriella's interns said.

"Man I can't believe you get to work under her. I'll do anything to work with a hottie like that." Jonathon said.

"Dude she's married and to your boss might I add." Eric said looking at him like he was crazy.

"And, a lot of people here are married but are having affairs." John said not knowing who just walked up behind him.

"Is that right Mr. Alexander?" A voice they both knew said. The two turned around to come face to face with both their bosses.

"H-Hi, Dr. Bolton, Dr. Bolton." John said looking really nervous.

"I can assure you Mr. Alexander that I'm not like those people having affairs." Gabriella said with a straight face.

"Of course not."

"Now Mr. Johnson, take these down to the scan room and then go to room 603." Gabriella said looking at her intern.

"Yes Dr. Bolton." Eric said as he rushed to do what he was told.

"Now Mr. Alexander, do you like your job here." Troy said as he nodded.

"Then I suggest you start doing it and stay out of my love life." Troy said smirking.

"Yes sir." John said as he went to go do what he was told.

"You are so mean." Gabriella said giggling.

"Only when it comes to guys trying to get with my girl." Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I have a patient waiting for me." Gabriella said pulling back.

"Okay see you at lunch." Troy said as he kissed her one last time before going to find their interns.

**With Troy**

"Hello Mr. Carter, I'm Troy Bolton. I'll be your doctor while you're here." Troy said smiling at the young man to look as if he was 25.

"Nice to meet you doctor." The young man said shaking his hand.

"Alright Ms. Davis, what's Mr. Carter's case?" Troy asker his intern.

"Carter Johnson, age 25, has had a brain tumor since he was 20. He had operations but they're not working." Kelly Davis said to Troy.

"Okay Mr. Carter, how do you feel?" Troy asked looking at his chart.

"I feel fine, but I know I'll feel better once this tumor is out. "I've heard that you're the best, so I came here." Carter said.

"Okay well it says that you played sports. Has the tumor ever been a problem when playing?" Troy asked.

"Uh yeah when I was playing basketball in college. That's when I found out I had a tumor." Carter said.

"Okay well we're going to take some test to see what I can do." Troy said as Carter nodded.

**With Chad and Gabriella**

"So Gabster, what do you think this is about." Chad said as he and Gabriella walked to their patent's room.

"I have no idea but I guess we're going to find out." Gabriella said walking into the room.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, I'm Dr. Bolton and this is Dr. Danforth." Gabriella said as the two shook the lady's hand.

"Now is says here that your child is here for an operation." Chad said as she nodded.

"Okay where is she?" He asked.

"Oh it's not a she, come on out sweetie." Mrs. Scott said as Chad and Gabriella's mouths dropped.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey guys." Troy said as he met with the gang at their usual lunch table.

"Hey Troy." They all said as he sat down.

"You guys seen Brie and Chad." Troy asked.

"Nope last time I saw them they were with their patent." Sharpay said.

Before anyone could say anything, they saw Chad and Gabriella walking towards them.

"Hey guys." The two said as they got to the table.

"Hey babe." Troy said kissing Gabriella said Chad did the same to Taylor.

"You guys will never guess what our case is about." Chad said.

"Well if it involves both of you, then it must deal with a kid getting something changed." Taylor said.

"Yeah well try a 13 year old getting a breast reduction." Gabriella said.

"Isn't she a little too young to be getting that?" Sharpay said.

"Who said it was a girl." Chad said as they all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"It's a 13 year old male." Gabriella said as they looked at her shocked.

"No way!" Troy said as the two nodded.

"That's hilarious." Troy said as he and the guys laughed and Gabriella hit his arm.

"It is not, Troy. The kid was scared as hell to come out of the bathroom." Gabriella said.

"Hell I would too." Troy said as he stops laughing.

"Luckily he's out of school for a while." Chad said.

Just as the gang started to talk more, one of Gabriella's interns ran in.

"Dr. Bolton I'm so sorry to come in while you're on break, but I need your help." Erica said.

"It's okay Erica what's up." Gabriella said.

The thing was that all of Gabriella' interns loved about her was that she was nice to them and always was there to help them.

"You know the two teens that came in, well I've tried everything and nothing is working." Erica said panicking.

"Okay first calm down and second just use soap and water."

"Seriously."

"Trust me, it works." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Thanks Dr. B" Erica said as she ran off.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked.

"I had put her on a new case that I got which was two 15 year old teens who decided to super-glue themselves together." Gabriella said as they stared to laugh.

"Who in the hell super-glues themselves." Sharpay said laughing.

"The two that I have." Gabriella said.

"Why would they do that?" Taylor asked.

"Because the guys parents are moving to Chicago and since he is so in-love with his girlfriend and doesn't want to move they super-glued their arms together." Gabriella said.

"Wow that's sad." Zeke said shaking his head.

"Yeah that sounds like a Troyella thing." Chad said.

"Um no Brie and I never that far to stop something." Troy said as they all laughed.

After lunch they returned to their cases and finished their job off after being there for 20 hrs which involved many surgeries. When it was time to leave everyone was tired seeing as it was 2 in the morning. Troyella drove to Gabriella's parent's house to pick up a sleeping Brooke. The two thanked her parents and then drove home. Troy took Brooke to her room, changed her clothes and then the two kissed her forehead goodnight as they left to their room to get some much needed rest.

**There you guys go. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bolton house was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. That was until 2 little feet started to run down the hall towards her parent's room. Little Brooke walked into her parent's room to find them both sound asleep. So she went over to Gabriella's side of the bed and poked her until she woke up. Gabriella awoke to come face to face with a pair of little crystal blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Gabriella said as she sat up.

"I hungry mommy." Brooke said.

"Well I guess we have to do something about that huh. But we have to be quiet so that we don't wake daddy." Gabriella said as Brooke nodded and smiled.

So the two walked downstairs to the kitchen and Gabriella sat Brooke on the counter so she could keep an eye on her.

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" Gabriella asked baby Bolton. "Um Pancakwes." Brooke said smiling.

"Okay Pancakes it is." Gabriella said as Brooke clapped making Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella made the pancakes while Brooke watched and tried to help as much as a two year old could. Troy walked downstairs into the kitchen to find his two girls giggling.

"Here are my two favorite girls." Troy said as he walked up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Daddy!" Brooke said as Troy picked her up.

"Well good morning to you too princess." Troy said chuckling and kissing her cheek.

"I hewp mommy." Brooklyn said smiling.

"I see. How about you go and watch Barney while daddy finishes helping mommy." Troy said as Brooke nodded and ran to the living room.

Troy just shook his head with a chuckle and turned to his wife.

"Good Morning beautiful." Troy said kissing Gabriella.

"Good Morning to you too." Gabriella said smiling once they pulled back.

"You know I think its best if we just stay in. You know just me, you and our beautiful daughter." Troy said smiling.

"As good as that sounds we have to go to work." Gabriella said.

"Ugh fine." Troy said as he kissed her once more before he started to fix their plates.

After that all had breakfast, they got dressed and then Troyella dropped Brooklyn off at Troy's parents house before they headed to work.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said as her and Troy walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said.

"You got our assignments." Troy asked her.

"Yep. Oh and the chief wanted me to tell you two that you guys are getting new interns today." Sharpay said as the two groaned.

"Oh come on its just one each."

"Yeah well hopefully this one won't fall for my wife." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Hey that's not my fault." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Shar do you know when they are coming." Gabriella asked.

"Around 12:30 or 1." Sharpay said as the two nodded and went to go do their rounds.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Gabriella was talking with Sharpay at the nurse's station as the two waited for her intern. The two were laughing and joking around when Gabriella heard and voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Well, well if it isn't my big sis." Gabriella said as she turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"CHRISSY!"

"GABBY!" The two said as Gabriella went to go hug her younger sister.

Christina Montez was 4 years younger than Gabriella. The two had always been close and just by looking at the two you could tell that they were sisters.

"OMG what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her.

"I start my internship here." Chrissy said smiling.

"Hey Sharpay." Christina said hugging Sharpay.

"Hey Christina; how you doing."

"Good thanks."

"Hey babe." Troy said as he walked up to Gabriella.

"The interns here yet."

"Well one is." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey Brother-in-law." Chrissy said as Troy turned around shocked.

"Christina!" Troy said as he hugged her.

"Hey lil sis, how you doing."

"I'm fine thanks." Chrissy said smiling.

"So who's intern are you." Gabriella asked.

"Troy's." Chrissy said as Troy smiled.

"Alright Chrissy." Troy said giving her a high five.

"I knew you were spending too much time with him." Gabriella said as her and Sharpay laughed.

"Well what do you expect, he was at your house every single day." Sharpay said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever haters." Troy said sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway do you know the other intern?" Gabriella asked her sister.

"Yeah he's coming, he had to park." Chrissy said.

"He? Just great another guy to drool over my wife." Troy said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"You should be use to it after seeing my sister make all the guys drool." Chrissy said as the girls laughed and Troy glared at them.

"Hey babe, did you find our bosses." A guy said as he walked up and kissed Christina.

"DERRICK!" Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay said shocked.

"Oh hey guys." Derrick said looking at them nervous.

"Uh Oh." The girls said as they looked between the two brothers.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Derrick, Oh My God what are you doing here?" Gabriella said hugging her brother-in-law.

"I'm your new intern."

"At least Troy doesn't have to worry about someone drooling over her." Sharpay whispered to Christina.

"That's great. How have you been?" Gabriella said.

"I've been good. I see you're still married to my brother." Derrick said looking at Troy.

"Yeah we have a daughter who's two now."

"Oh yeah congrats. Chrissy told me about her."

"Yeah seeing as you didn't have time to come see her yourself." Troy said glaring at his younger brother.

"Troy!" Gabriella said looking at him.

"No it's okay. He's right I've been busy a lot with Med School and stuff." Derrick said glaring back at his brother.

"Okay well let's get you two started. Let's go D." Gabriella said as her and Derrick walked off but not before Gabriella gave Troy the "behave" look.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe he's here." Troy said as walked up to Gabriella at one of the stations.

"Troy would you calm down. He's your brother after all." Gabriella said.

"Yeah the exact same brother who I haven't seen in 5 years." Troy said.

"Look Troy I know all of that and I don't want to hear any arguments between you two. He's an intern here now so you have to deal with it. Understand?" Gabriella said as she looked at her husband.

"Yes." Troy said.

"Good now, get back to work." Gabriella said kissing him before making him go back to work.

"Hey sis." Chrissy said walking up to Gabriella.

"Hey. How's your first day going?" Gabriella asked.

"Good but I guess it's that way because I'm working for your husband." Chrissy said as the two laughed.

"Speaking of my husband, you could've giving me a heads up about Derrick coming." Gabriella said looking at her sister.

"Yeah sorry about that." Christina said giggling.

"So why didn't you tell me you were dating Derrick." Gabriella said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it kinda slipped my mind." Chrissy said biting her lip.

"Yeah sure. How long you two been together?"

"Um it's been 4 years."

"Wow looks like I'm not the only one who fell for a Bolton." Gabriella said giggling.

"I thought you two hated each other."

"We didn't hate each other; we just didn't care for one another." Chrissy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**Well there you guys go. Thanks for reading and review. I should be updating one of my other stories soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Gabby." Derrick said as he walked up to her and the girls at 6:00 that night.

"Hey D, what's up." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Nothing much. Just tired."

"We feel you. I guess all the patients I gave you wore you out huh." Gabriella said with a small smirk.

"Yeah who knew kids were so trying." Derrick said with a chuckle.

"Wait till you have kids." Taylor said as Gabriella agreed and they laughed.

"Oh I meant to ask you guys, where are all of the other doctors?" Derrick said.

He noticed that all day only half of the other doctors and interns where at work. He had no idea where the others where and some of the others happened to be Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Chrissy.

"Oh they work the night shift tonight." Gabriella said.

"The night shift?" Derrick said confused.

"One set of the doctors' work from 6 am until 6 pm and the other set 6 pm until 6 am." Sharpay said.

"Yeah and we only do it once a month." Taylor said.

"So that's why Chrissy didn't get up early today." Derrick said.

"Knowing my sister, she was probably sleeping all day." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

"I was not sleeping all day." The four heard as they turned around to see Chrissy.

"I only slept half the day thank you very much." Chrissy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I hope you got enough sleep because you are in for a night." Gabriella said.

"Hey how bad can it be?" Chrissy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh you'll see." Zeke said as he, Chad with Taylor and Troy with Brooke walked up to them.

"MOMMY!" Tyler and Brooke said as they wiggled out of their father's arms to run to their mothers.

"Hey baby." The two mothers said as they picked them up.

"Have fun with daddy?" Gabriella asked Brooke who nodded.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Hey, ready for work." Gabriella asked with a smile.

"No but do I have a choice." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"So what are you girls going to be doing tonight?" Zeke asked them with his arms around Sharpay.

"We're going over to Gabby's house for a girl's night." Sharpay said.

"Ugh do I even want my son around your girly talk." Chad said as all the girls hit him on the arm.

"Hey I left my daughter with you girls all day." Gabriella said.

"So are you going with my sister and the girls?" Christina asked Derrick.

"Nall I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep cuz God knows I need it." Derrick said.

"Okay night." Chrissy said giving him a kiss.

"Night and have fun at work. Good luck with my brother." Derrick said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one with the issue with him and you need to do something about it." Chrissy said as Derrick sighed and looked over at Troy who was kissing Gabriella.

"Be safe okay." Troy said as he and Gabriella pulled back.

"Troy we'll be fine, just make sure you're safe." Gabriella said.

"Okay,okay. Princess, daddy will see you tomorrow okay. I'll be home as soon as you wake up." Troy said as he held Brooke.

"Okwy. I wove you daddy." Brooke said with a smile.

"I love you too princess." Troy said as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning." Troy said as he passed Gabriella Brooke.

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too. Call me before you two go to bed." Troy said as Gabriella nodded, kissed him and left with the others.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Oh My God it feels so good to be home." Gabriella said as her and the girls were sitting on the couch while Brooke and Tyler were on the floor playing.

"Tell me about it. I feel sorry for the guys and Chrissy." Taylor said.

"Okay so I don't know about you two but I'm starving." Sharpay said.

"I'm with Shar. So what's it going to be?" Gabriella said.

"Pizza." All three said looking at each other before Gabriella went to go call the pizza place.

"Here's the paper you wanted troy." Christina said.

"Thanks. Did you check on Mrs. Lewis?" Troy said as he looked over the papers.

"Yep and everything is all stable."

"Okay well take these charts to room 1323 and then you can go on break." Troy said, passing her the charts.

"Okay. If you need me I'll be sleep in one of the lounges." Chrissy said with a small smile before leaving.

"Hey Troy." Chad and Zeke said walking up to him.

"Hey guys what up."

"Nothing much; tonight is moving slow." Chad said.

"Dude, watch what you say. You never know what could happen." Zeke said.

"Yeah I mean this is a hospital anything could happen." Troy said as they laughed.

"Hey you two talked to the girls yet." Zeke asked.

"I talked to Taylor. She said they're at the house eating pizza." Chad said.

"Lucky them." Troy said as they laughed.

"Speaking of the girls, what do you guys think of me proposing to Sharpay?" Zeke said as Troy and Chad looked at each other and then at Zeke.

"You think you're ready to get married?" Troy asked.

"Of course I am. I love Shar and she makes me happy. Plus I've always knew she was the one." Zeke said with a smile.

"Well of course you do. I took you forever to ask her out." Chad said before Zeke punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. I've always liked her; I just didn't know how much I liked her back then." Zeke said.

"Whatever man. Just know that if you want to marry her then we are a 100% behind you." Troy said with a smile.

"Thanks guys; any advice."

"Yeah if you have any kids, hide all your keys and watches." Chad said.

"What?" Zeke said confused.

"Trust us. Brooke is only 2 and I've already had 5 watches and 2 pairs of keys go missing or flushed down the toilet." Troy said as they all laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I'm so ready to be married." Sharpay said as her and the girls sat in the kitchen eating pizza.

"Are you sure Shar? I mean really, really sure." Taylor said feeding Tyler.

"Yes I'm sure. I mean Zeke and I've been together for 5 years. Troy proposed to Ella after 4 years of dating." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but Zeke isn't Troy. It's kinda hard to tell when a guy is ready to settle down since they try to act all tough and not show any emotions." Gabriella nodded as she handed Brooke her juice.

"That's true. Plus Shar, you two would've probably already been married if you two started dating in high school." Taylor said as Gabriella agreed.

"Oh come on, how was I suppose to know he liked me back then." Sharpay said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay you couldn't tell that Zeke liked you but you sure as hell could tell how Troy felt about me." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

"That's because two were so out there with your feelings, anyone could tell you liked each other."

"So was Zeke with his." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I mean the guy would do anything for you." Taylor said.

"So do you guys think that he'll propose?" Sharpay asked.

"More than likely yeah; especially if your ready than he should be too." Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hello." Troy said as he answered his phone.

"Hi daddy!" Brooke squealed over the phone, happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Princess. Aren't you suppose to be sleep by now." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah but mommy said we had to call you firwst."

"Okay well you go and get some sleep and daddy well be there when you wake up."

"Okay wove you daddy."

"I love you too princess. Let me speak to mommy." Troy said as Brooklyn handed Gabriella the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey babe." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey, how's work going?"

"Same old, same old. But I'll see you in a few more hours."

"Okay be safe."

"You too; Love you."

"Love you too."

**7 HOURS LATER**

Troy walked into his house at exactly 6:45 am ready to get some sleep. After talking to Gabriella and Brooke, he ended up having to perform 2 surgeries, help all his interns and check on all of his patients. Going up the stairs, Troy walked into Brooke's room to find her fast asleep, which made him smile. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving to go and check on his other favorite girl.

Walking into his and Gabriella's room, Troy found his wife just as his daughter, which made him smile wider. He then changed into his pajamas and then climbed into his side of the bed. As soon as he laid down, he felt Gabriella move closer to him.

"Hi." Troy said sleepily.

"Hi. How was work?" Gabriella said in the same tone.

"Same. Just happy to be home." Troy said pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah me too. You better get some sleep because you daughter will be up soon." Gabriella said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Troy said with a small chuckle before him and Gabriella doze off into a deep sleep.

**There you go. Thanks so much for reading please review. PS I went to go see BEASTLY and it was awsome go and see it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 2 weeks and things at AM have been the same. The gang has been working long and hard as usual while also teaching their interns. Things between Troy and Derrick have been the same, neither wanting to talk to the other. Both Gabriella and Christina have been trying to talk some sense into them but the two are being too stubborn. As for now the gang was all at lunch when the chief came over.

"Hey guys." The chief said as he walked over to them.

"Hey chief." They all said.

"What's up." Chad asked.

"Well I came over here to tell you guys that its time for you all to go to the convention." The chief said.

"You mean the one that's held every year." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but this time it's in LA."

"Cool, when do we leave." Zeke asked.

"Friday and don't worry about your interns, I'm giving them the days off until you get back."

"Okay thanks chief." Taylor said as the chief left.

"Wow when's the last time we've went to a convention?" Troy said.

"About 3 years ago." Zeke said.

"Well it looks like we're off to another 4 day convention." Gabriella said.

"Aw but there always boring. They always remind me of Darbus class." Chad said as they all laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Babe who were you on the phone with?" Troy said as he and Brooke walked into the house after playing outside.

"My mom; I called to see if she and my dad could watch Brooke until we get back, but they're out of town." Gabriella said with a sign.

"We could ask me parents." Troy said as Gabriella shook her head.

"Called them already; they're out of town too."

"Hey how about Christina?" Troy said.

"We know she's off and we trust her so." "Babe you're a genius." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"I know that's why you love me." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just go and watch Brooke while I call my sister." Gabriella said as she kissed him before pushing him to the living room where their daughter was.

"Hello."

"Hey Chrissy." Gabriella said.

"Oh hey Gabby, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you could watch Brooke while Troy and I are gone." Gabriella asked hopeful.

"Of course I would. It gives me time to hang out with my niece." Chrissy said with a smile.

"OMG thanks Chrissy, you are a life saver."

"Well you know I try." Chrissy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You have been spending too much time with Troy." Gabriella said as the two giggled.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey Guys." Chrissy said as she opened the door for Troyella and Brooke.

"Hey Chrissy." The two said as she let them in.

"Hi Aunt Chrissy." Brooke said as she ran to Christina.

"Well hello, you ready to have some fun away form mommy and daddy." Chrissy said as Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again for watching her sis." Gabriella said.

"No problem, how hard can it be."

"Ask yourself that when we come back." Troy said as they all laughed.

"Alright Brooke, come and give mommy and daddy a hug before we leave." Gabriella said as Brooke ran into her arms.

"You guys are coming back wright." Brooke said as she looked at her parents.

"Of course sweetie, we'll be gone for a couple of days but we'll be back before you know it." Gabriella said as Brooke nodded sadly.

This was the first time that she had ever been separated from her parents for a long period of time. Both Troy and Gabriella were worried oh how Brooke was going to handle it, but Chrissy told them that she'll be fine.

"Yeah princess and when we come back we'll all go to the park and out to eat. " Troy said.

"Okwy I wove you mommy and daddy." We love you too." The two said as they kissed her forehead before handing her to Chrissy before leaving.

"Troy do you really think Brooke's going to be okay for the next four days." Gabriella said looking at Troy as they drove to the airport.

"Babe she'll be fine after all she's in good hands. Plus our parents will be back tomorrow so if anything goes wrong they'll be here." Troy said.

"I know but we haven't been this far away from her since she was born." Gabriella said.

"Brie it's only 4 days and Chrissy said that she'll have Brooke call us every night before she goes to bed."

"Okay, okay I'm just worried."

"I know that what makes you such a good mother." Troy said as he kissed her hand which made Gabriella smile.

"Plus with this being a trip away from our daughter, we may have time to make her a big sister." Troy said with a smirk and laughed when Gabriella whacked his chest.

"You have such a one track mind." Gabriella said.

"Babe I've had a one track mind about you since we were 17. I mean can you blame me, you're hot." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Brooke and Christina were sitting in the living room watching Toy Story 3, when there was a knock on the door.

"You stay here and finish the movie while I see who's at the door, okay kiddo." Chrissy said looking at Brooke.

"Okwy." Brooke said as her eyes stayed glued on the T.V.

As Chrissy went to go and open the door, she smiled when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey baby." Chrissy said.

"Hey." Derrick said as he kissed her and walked in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Chrissy asked.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to hang out. There's a carnival in town and I thought you might wanted to go." Derrick said with a smile.

"Oh babe I would love to but I can't."

"Why?" Derrick said confused.

"Uncle Derrick!" Brooke said as she ran into the room and straight to him.

"That's why." Chrissy said as Derrick picked Brooke up.

"Hey shorty what are you doing here." "I stay with Aunt Chrissy while Mommy and Daddy are gone." Brooke said as Derrick looked at Chrissy.

"Gabby asked me to watch her while they were gone." Chrissy said.

"Oh well we still can hang out. I'll help you watch her." Derrick said. "You will?"

"Yeah, what do you say Brooke, wanna go to the carnival." Derrick said as Brooke smiled and nodded.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The three had been at the carnival for a while and Brooke was having so much fun, she forgot that her parents where gone which was a good thing to Chrissy. Brooke and Derrick had bonded a lot and Chrissy figured to closer they got, the quicker he would make up with Troy.

"Can I have a bawoon Uncle Derrick, pwease." Brooke asked with the pout she inherited from Gabriella.

"Sure come on." Derrick said.

"You know you make a really good uncle." Chrissy said as she smiled at Derrick.

"Yeah well she's my only neice and I'm having fun hanging out with her." Derrick said as he smiled at Brooke.

"I can't believe how much she looks like our siblings."

""Yeah well you would have actually known that if you came and saw her when she was born." Chrissy said.

"How was I supposed to know that your sister was pregnant?"

"I told you!"

"Okay so you did, but Troy didn't want me there anyway."

"Of course he did, you're his brother but if you'll talk to him, you'll know that." Chrissy said as Derrick looked at her with the "I know, I know" face.

**There you go please review. I know it kinda sucked but i was tired and i really wanted to get this up for u guys. So thanks for reading.**


End file.
